Hot
by xoanneox
Summary: On a beach trip. When the others are just too irritating and Gray gave Rufus Lucy's book, Rogue takes the matters in hand. RoLu. high school AU


Hot

 **Title** : Hot– 100 situations, situation #6 – Hot

 **Characters/pairings** : Lucy Heartfilia & Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

 **Genre:** Romance, family

 **Word Count:** 636

 **Disclaimer:** How many times has Rogue kissed Lucy in the animes? Right, never. And if I owned Fairy tail it would be probably every episode.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warning:** for expected OOCness and cuteness.

 **Other information:** This one-shot isn't a continuation of the earlier prompts. You can find this fanfiction on other accounts. This means that you are on one of my many accounts where I post my fanfictons. All my account names: xoanneox (For wattpad, , deviantart) , xoanimeanneox (For LiveJournal  & Instagram), Missha (Anime & Manga Amino) (I changed the warning and the disclaimer, did you see it? ^.^) THE FUNFACTS ARE AFTER THE STORY~~

 **Summary:** When the others are just too irritating and Gray gave Rufus Lucy's book, Rogue takes the matters in hand. RoLu. AU

 **Hot**

It's unbearable…. hot. And no, this didn't have anything to do with the blonde girl standing next to him.

Sabertooth High and Fairy Tail High was once again on its usual beach trip. Their principals always send them out on this trip when they can't take them anymore. They were getting older, mind you. Principal Marakov should already be retired and nobody knows Principal Jiemma's age and they aren't going to ask again. Once a student asked and let's say that he couldn't go to school for a whole week.

Most of the times there gathered a few people and formed a group, all going to different beaches. Lucy and Rogue were both in their usual group; Sting, Minerva, Rufus, Erza, Gray, Natsu and themselves. Minerva and Erza were talking about swords, since they both loved sword fighting. Sting and Natsu were having their usual verbal fight and Gray joined them after being insulted. Rufus was reading-

"WAIT! RUFES!" Lucy yelled once she noticed what the blond man was reading.

"Yes miss Lucy?", he looked to be unaware of what would happen with him.

"What. Are. You. Reading?" asked Lucy, trying to calm her anger down. Rogue stiffened a laugh, knowing what would happen. He wasn't as emo as he appeared to be, but wasn't a very happy-to-go-lucky person either.

"A novel, why are you asking miss Lucy?" Be attacked with fire, protect yourself with fire. Rufus was noticing that the girl could explode every moment because of the novel, though he didn't know what's wrong with the novel he's reading.

"How did you get that novel?", that was her next question. How the hell could he have gotten her novel when she wasn't the person to give it to him?

The others had stopped with what they were doing and were watching the scene with amused expressions on their faces.

"From Gray. Miss Lucy I still don't know why yo-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Lucy had screamed the name of the very unlucky pall. Rogue had seen enough, he just wanted to enjoy his peace. Calming the blonde down, they walked away for a beach walk. He didn't know why he had asked Lucy to come with him- he wanted peace. But when the blonde wasn't screaming he found her quite nice to be with. She gave out an aura full of peace, calmness. And he liked that.

Then the girl he thought was peaceful pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging him to the see. Raising a brow as if he was asking " _What the hell?"_ she explained; "It's just too hot to only walk around. Let's use the freshness of the sea". Rogue actually found this a good idea and took of his clothes to remain in his trunks, showing his abs. Hiding her blush, Lucy turned her face around and took of her white summer dress, showing her blue with yellow two piece.

When the others went searching for them, since it was quite late, they found them in the sea. Nothing strange. Just add one detail: kissing. They were found kissing in the sea. Lucy blushed when they found out they were discovered and Rogue actually smirked, hugging her from behind.

A few days later, when the girls had a girls night, Levi was the one to ask the question how it happened. Lucy replied with three words; "Rogue is evil". And she didn't explain that, even when they begged her to do. In Lucy's opinion didn't the girls have to know that Rogue knew she was ticklish. They would ask how he knew that and she didn't want to explain that they already had a (actually way more than a) few dates together.

And mind you, Lucy did get his revenge on Gray.

 **FunFacts:**

 **I actually wrote happy-to-go-lucy instead of happy-to-go-lucky and then I wrote unlucy instead of unlucky. And if I remember correctly, Gray read Lucy's novel in the anime/manga. This explains why he gave Rufus her novel- he knew that Rufus likes to read and he thought that he male would quite enjoy Lucy's novel.**

 **Author's note: You'll probably hate me for not writing the kissing scene~**

 **But I like to pester you guys. See you at the next situation!**


End file.
